


牵栓于浮云

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	牵栓于浮云

*高亮米罗，米罗，现趴社畜约炮的事

在这里祝且哥生日快乐！

*现pa，社畜约炮的这种故事

沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，三十岁，工作已有五年，蜗居于市中心最贵的三十平小公寓，交通全靠地铁和步行，喜欢吃楼下的米线，不加辣不加香菜，时不时洗澡哼歌，床头放书，在被报表折磨五天之后，和老板莱因哈特告假，把手机全关成静音，一定准备来放松一下自己。  
米达麦亚在家不留情面地躺了一天，这一天的游玩计划统统泡汤，直到晚上才从沙发上明白过来，看电视节目只会让人变傻，十六岁的青少年也能用看电视当娱乐活动，难道十余年来一直没脱离过青春期娱乐方式吗？绝对没这个道理，米达麦亚是行动派，从沙发上马上弹起来，立刻穿一条牛仔裤准备出门喝几杯。  
城市治安算不上好或差，十点以后，等酒吧街的客人喝得差不多了，打架斗殴这种冲动行为发生的概率大大发生。米达麦亚刚刚坐下点好一杯威士忌，就有两个人吵起来，声音直接盖过萨克斯，灯球投射的光也像被立刻撕破。米达麦亚透过啤酒罐的缝隙偷看案发现场，坐在中间的男人相貌十分出众，两个眼睛颜色十分珍异，麦色啤酒罐折射的光洒进左眼里，本来能带来点人味，结果越看只像一片沉默的冰湖。

吵架的人讲当地方言，米达麦亚从周边城市来，家里做鲜花生意。虽然不甚出众，但总不许当面骂人。因此米达麦亚是好学生，坚信这是坏习惯，会找不到老婆，从小就不学骂人，当然一句也没听懂。

他偷偷从酒罐缝隙里看，金银妖瞳的男人发现了他的目光，立刻像猫一样眯起眼睛，对着灯光像米达麦亚的方向看过来。  
米达麦亚不是圣人，一被人注视显得很坐立难安，幸好对面的男人表情没有露出厌烦，想必实在很习惯于别人的注视，未必居于高位，更可能是因为艳色而引人注目。

罗严塔尔隔着啤酒罐问米达麦亚：你听懂他们说什么了吗？

米达麦亚非常诚实地摇头。

罗严塔尔一笑，两个吵架的男人已经拳打脚踢到了地上，他立刻转头去很不客气地请他们离开，又是一顿争吵，罗严塔尔给了一人一脚，这才消停下来。

米达麦亚友好地对他露出微笑，罗严塔尔十分自然地举起玻璃杯，手背贴在冰冷的玻璃罐上和米达麦亚干杯：您是我的伙伴了。

罗严塔尔只问了米达麦亚三个问题，第一，问他有没有火；第二，问他住在哪里；第三，床够不够大。

米达麦亚一个也没回答，他们正走过便利店，十一月已经十分冷，外面的食品摊推出新品煮年糕和关东煮，米达麦亚坚持不开手机，拿出一叠纸币请罗严塔尔吃热的。罗严塔尔只穿一件长风衣，立刻挡下他：你只用带我去你家就好了，酒店也行。

米达麦亚说对了，你为什么不问我名字呢？

罗严塔尔对着路灯一笑：反正结果不是一样的吗。

米达麦亚在某些方面十分重视，一定要知道罗严塔尔的名字，接下来三百米的路程都在证明结果当然不同，世界上多一个记得你的人，当然是十分的好事！

罗严塔尔堪堪准备说出死这个字，实在扛不住，只好把名字告诉米达麦亚：奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。

米达麦亚自报家门，没特意询问贵族的姓氏，格外抱歉地对罗严塔尔笑笑：抱歉啊，我不抽烟，只能请你去灶上点烟。

罗严塔尔夹了一支薄荷女士烟，在米达麦亚几平方的客厅里吹风，烟头在风里明明灭灭。米达麦亚并非没抽过烟，只是不喜欢焦油味道熏到沙发罩，毕竟没有老婆可以帮他一起洗，报表加上沙发罩就是个红字打头的灾难。  
他真诚地给罗严塔尔递上水杯，自己常用的一支，专门拿来瓜子一盒，准备和新认识的朋友聊一晚上。

罗严塔尔挑起眼梢，问米达麦亚这些是什么。

米达麦亚如实回答：夜宵。

金银妖瞳转过身来，他本身就高，又坐在米达麦亚家最高的一支椅子上，居高临下地垂下眼睛：米达麦亚，你知道刚才斗殴的两个男人在吵什么吗？

米达麦亚如实摇头：我出生在外地，本地话我一句也没听懂。

罗严塔尔讳莫如深，一时间不知道应该辩驳还是应该扬长而去，好无趣，他看起来也心情不佳，干脆低下头来吐出半口薄荷烟，让米达麦亚少废话，做就做，不做滚。

米达麦亚坚持认为自己是异性恋，未来结婚老婆的待遇都已经想好了，工作日她做饭，周末我做饭，三菜一汤，不放虾米。过几年他们将会有一个孩子，可能是蜂蜜色头发，可能是像他妈妈的头发，叫凯琳·米达麦亚或者杰拉尔·米达麦亚。他迅速把他鬼使神差和罗严塔尔上床归根于他的眼睛，要么被祝福要么被诅咒，这算是一种幸运还是不幸呢？米达麦亚模模糊糊想了一会儿，罗严塔尔给他手淫时甚至很痛，他也并不能从他脸上读出一些有效信息，只能感到自己的性欲被罗严塔尔上挑的眼睛影响，在缓慢增长。罗严塔尔用牙撕开一只避孕套，满不在乎地交给米达麦亚，大腿绷得很紧，在窗户漏进来的月光里躺着，黑棕色的头发此刻有些乱，死死黏在前额上。太奇怪了，米达麦亚胡乱挤了一手润滑剂，听从罗严塔尔的指导匆匆把手指塞进他滚烫的体内。罗严塔尔的脸上也读不到性欲，唯一能看出来的是米达麦亚技术很差，毫无疑问弄痛了他。  
罗严塔尔抑制不住地叫了几声，单听起来甚至没有带生手的画面香艳，米达麦亚明白道歉很煞风景，还是道了歉，表情介于情欲与困惑之间。罗严塔尔看起来像躺在枕头堆里挨打，按理说不应该有爱抚和亲吻吗？米达麦亚动了动，压低身体试着亲了亲罗严塔尔的嘴唇。

感觉像是倒了八辈子霉，罗严塔尔立刻睁开眼睛，刻意躲开米达麦亚的亲吻，让他高潮了一次，立刻把避孕套扔进垃圾桶和下水道。

米达麦亚又试图亲亲他眼睛，罗严塔尔不做声，穿上裤子问他：有什么特殊感觉吗？

米达麦亚不会撒谎，不好坦诚回答，只能说一些废话，类似于你的眼睛很漂亮……但我认识你不是为了和你做爱的。

罗严塔尔拿来一杯水，递给米达麦亚：阁下请吧，有些事情弄明白了即是疮疤。

米达麦亚闷头喝水，甚至把杯底的红茶叶子都嚼了一遍，口中苦涩，又倒一杯水问罗严塔尔：你住在哪里？在哪里上班？

罗严塔尔一笑，说回见吧，我要走了。

次日米达麦亚起床，发现罗严塔尔的烟盒忘了拿走，打开后发现原来是空的，地上只剩下一只烟屁股。米达麦亚想他从小到大受到的教育，应该先去几趟公园和电影院，同居一段时间的柴米油盐，才能谈到性上。罗严塔尔显然不听，径直跳到最后一步，那也的确没有再知道名字的必要了，他还是输了，因为他说得很对。

日后，他屡次想到罗严塔尔在月光下的影子，甚至想起被马桶冲走的避孕套，之前他一眼都没敢看过，认定那是迫于生活压力的冲动。异性恋即是异性恋，和男人做爱可能也没什么大不了，无非是两种都没吃过的新奇食品，吃了一口觉得不好，所以吃另一种而已。但米达麦亚是正常人，总觉得这是一种疾病，他既没有把罗严塔尔当作男妓，也没有把他当作偶遇的朋友，因为他们后续再无话可说，完全无良方可医，真是倒霉透顶。

但倒霉的日子总会被生活冲淡，过了一年米达麦亚和艾芳瑟琳恋爱，两人相爱，结婚。艾芳很会做点小东西装饰屋子，过了一段时间米达麦亚升职加薪，换了大房子，买来汽车，从此告别挤地铁生活。  
婚姻生活和他想得一模一样，三菜一汤，不放虾米，他们收养了一个孩子，起名菲利克斯·米达麦亚，小孩也看起来十分争气，屡次考取双百分，米达麦亚的生活里再也没出现过罗严塔尔，尽管有时会时不时想起他，他给艾芳瑟琳在晚饭讲时，总要说成他的好朋友罗严塔尔，这种小事就像牙痛一样，人活着就会不断染上这种病，但米达麦亚的确生活幸福，美满健康。


End file.
